Star of something new
by jennynavarro1997
Summary: cuando todo este a oscuras siempre habrá una luz al final del camino que nos llenara nuevamente de esperanzas/ un pequeño lyredy espero que les guste n.n


Lyredy.

"sueño de una noche oscura"

En una noche calurosa Salí a las calles para tomar un poco de aire, el calor era insoportable, sin darme cuenta había llegado a un parque me senté en una banca pero no había mucho viento como para poder refrescarme, suspire mire a mi alrededor no había mucha gente en los alrededores, alce un momento mis ojos al cielo era diciembre y aun no nevaba el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes haciendo la noche más oscura que de costumbre, sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado así que volví mi vista al frente y observe de reojo a quien se había sentado a mi lado, nada más y nada menos que un chico de cabellos platinados y ojos grises la verdad era muy apuesto.

Me sonroje ante ese pensamiento que estás pensando Meredy, me regañe mentalmente, el chico volteo a verme un momento y me pareció haber visto un pequeño sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas aunque talvez solo fue mi imaginación, alce mis ojos al cielo esperando olvidar… solo olvidar… no me sentía nada bien, lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos pero ya no las dejaría salir… ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas, el chico a mi lado se acercó un poco a mí y me pregunto: "estas bien?" no le conteste simplemente no podía, tenía un nudo en la garganta sentía que si abría la boca… no podría retener más todo lo que eh tratado de aguantar durante todo este tiempo, únicamente me gire a verlo y con mi mejor sonrisa falsa le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza… pero cuando lo mire… se parecía tanto a la persona que me quitaba el sueño… a la persona, que provocaba mis lágrimas, la que me dio felicidad y tristeza… que irónico tratas de alejarte de alguien y te encuentras con alguien parecido a esa persona… me levante de la banca y el hizo lo mismo, lo ignore y di media vuelta camine de nuevo a casa, el simplemente se quedó ahí de pie…

Cuando llegue a casa no encendí luces ni nada… revise mi teléfono muchos mensajes pero no me importaba conteste un par de mi mejor amiga y me acosté en mi cama, y sin saber en qué momento… me quede profundamente dormida, dormí casi todo un día… últimamente siempre era así, ponía música, mi cabeza en la almohada y cuando me daba cuenta ya había pasado un día entero la verdad no importaba ya nada me importaba no hablaba con nadie… porque me siento así? Porque la única cosa que me daba toda mi alegría… había desaparecido, mi corazón dolía… extrañaba mucho a alguien, al chico que más eh amado… sin embargo y a pesar de lo que diga el y los demás, él no siente lo mismo por mi… puede que le guste, pero no me ama y lo que más duele… que quiera estar conmigo a pesar de ser siempre frio… trate de cambiar eso… quería que sintiera lo que yo siento por el… es una lástima que no se pudiera, enserio trate… pero mi corazón sufre demasiado cuando estoy con él, lo siento igual… distante como si yo fuera una persona más… a veces incluso me ignoraba, pero me propuse olvidarlo y sé que lo hare, así tenga que dejar de sentir lo hare, doy vueltas en mi cama y con eso en mente salgo para distraerme un poco fui a ver las tiendas al centro comercial mire un muy bonito evento… una pista de patinaje se inauguraba… yo amaba el patinaje sobre hielo aunque nunca lo había intentado, decidí hacerlo entre pedí unos patines y… me caí… me reí, sabía que no lo haría a la primera, alguien me ofreció su mano y con su ayuda me levante… poco a poco estaba lográndolo cuando de repente… choque con alguien "lo siento mucho" le dije ya que gracias a mi torpeza esa persona había caído, le ofrecí mi mano y se levantó cuando logre verlo pude notar que era el chico del otro día ahora en pleno día podía verlo mejor él se sonrojo y me dijo: "no te preocupes" y sonrió me extendió su mano y yo sin entender solo lo quede viendo "eres nueva en esto no? Déjame ayudarte" me dijo siempre con esa cálida sonrisa, le di mi mano y con su ayuda ese día aprendí a patinar hacer giros y saltos, cosas que siempre quise hacer… se hacía tarde y me despedí de él, no quería que me fuera, insistió en acompañarme a casa como un pequeño niño cuando quiere conseguir algo, acepte cansada y nos dirijimos a mi casa, al llegar a la entrada se despidió de mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndome sonrojar, se fue rápidamente antes de que pudiera decirle algo, a partir de ese día el chico llegaba a casa casi siempre… se llamaba Lyon era muy simpático divertido y alegre un día sin querer me conto su historia… muy parecida a la mía con la diferencia de que el trataba de ser feliz mientras que yo me encerré en mi propio mundo en una de nuestras tantas salidas me invito a cenar a un lugar muy bello, cuando acabamos la comida me invito a bailar, y ahí en medio de la pista de baile me dijo que le gustaba y que quería estar conmigo, me puse muy nerviosa… mi corazón latía con fuerza, me prometí a mí misma no volver a caer… mis noches eran tristes aun no me sentía bien… me costaba olvidar lo que sentía por… por él, Lyon me miraba a los ojos ansioso esperando mi respuesta… una respuesta que nunca llego… Hui de ahí, no permitiría… que de nuevo me volvieran a dañar y, como si el clima entendiera mi estado de ánimo empezó a nevar no una nevada cualquiera sino una muy fuerte cruce la calle sin fijarme no habían muchos autos esa noche… no quería lastimar a Lyon huyendo así, no después de cómo había sido conmigo… llegando a casa aun con la nieve cayendo y con más fuerza que antes…. Me desmaye no supe más hasta que logre abrir mis ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en un hospital, mire a los lados y pude ver una máquina que verificaba los latidos de mi corazón… también estaba conectada a una máquina que me ayudaba a respirar, me sentía muy cansada y me dolía el pecho… la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro un doctor y detrás de él Lyon con cara de preocupación pareciera que no hubiera dormido en días tanto el como el doctor se asombraron al verme y se acercaron a mí el doctor me reviso y Lyon se colocó a mi lado y tomándome de la mano me dijo: "al fin despertaste" sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y me pregunte que me había pasado… como leyendo mis pensamientos el doctor hablo y me dijo: "te desmayaste y este joven te trajo aquí, tu salud está muy delicada y déjame decirte que no tengo muy buenas noticias" me miro con el rostro serio y le pedí que me dijera que era lo que tenía… "tienes muy bajos los niveles de sangre, también estas un poco mal del corazón y temo que ya no podrás hacer demasiado esfuerzo ni correr en exceso pues por tu delicada condición podrías padecer de asma, de hecho gracias a que corriste ese día con la nieve tan fuerte estuviste casi en coma durante toda una semana… debes cuidarte mucho y sobre todo alimentarte bien, tu amigo me dijo que se encargaría de ayudarte a tomar tus medicinas" mire al doctor con el rostro neutro sabía que mi salud era delicada… no comía bien hace meses dormía de mas, mi respiración se cortaba por momentos o mi presión bajaba o subía dependiendo de lo que hiciera… pero nunca ponía atención a eso, mire a lyon el solo me sonreía triste "te mejoraras ya lo veras" me dijo con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos "en la tarde si todo sale bien podrá irse a casa" sonrió el doctor y nos dejó solos "has estado aquí desde… desde la cena?" pregunte nerviosa y con el rostro bajo, "si" me contesto "entonces… significa, que me seguiste" susurre "y me alegro de haberlo hecho… no sé qué hubiera pasado si.. Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo" me dijo y con una de sus manos hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y siguió diciendo "no te preocupes estaré siempre contigo" sonrió lo mire a los ojos incrédula de que a pesar de todo… aun quisiera estar a mi lado, le sonreí también… talvez la primera sonrisa sincera que ponía desde hace mucho.

Aquí acaba esta historia… bueno para ustedes. Pero para mí, es solo el inicio de mi nueva vida y una nueva esperanza.

Este corazón herido se cierra a todos los consuelos, se oculta a todas las miradas. El alma humana tiene grandes misterios que penetrar y grandes cuestiones que debatir cuando está sola.

Enséñame a olvidarme de pensar… (Romeo y Julieta).


End file.
